El mejor regalo
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: A pesar de lo que le dijo Bulma, Dieciocho seguía con la duda de cual sería el mejor reglado para Krilin. A veces, cuando las cosas se hacen con amor es que tienen más valor. One Shot inspirado en el capítulo 68 de Dragon Ball Súper.


_**El mejor regalo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste 7w7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

ChiChi sonrió ante la niña y bebió de su café, Marron comía gustosamente su helado.

—¿Te gusta el chocolate? —le preguntó limpiándole la mejilla sucia con una servilleta.

—¡Sí! —dijo la niña entusiasmada, aun comiendo de su helado que ya se estaba derritiendo. ChiChi sonrió con ternura ¡Cómo habría deseado tener una niña! No es que no amara a sus hijos, pero le hubiese encantado tener una hija. Era su sueño frustrado.

La puerta de la cafetería del centro comercial se abrió y la mujer y la niña miraron para ver llegar a Dieciocho y darles una sonrisa. La rubia llevaba una maleta en su mano, se sentó al lado de su pequeña.

—¿Y? ¿Le pediste el deseo a Shenlong? —preguntó ChiChi, pues eso había sido lo único que había podido escuchar de la androide cuando salió volando dejándole a Marron a su cuidado.

—No —suspiró apoyando su barbilla en sus brazos—. El primer deseo lo usamos en tu nieta, Gohan la llevó enferma.

—¡Oh! ¡Mi pequeña Pan! —se levantó, pero Dieciocho le hizo señal que se sentara.

—Ella está bien, Shenlong la curó —ChiChi volvió a sentarse. Marron tomó una cucharada de helado y se la dio a su madre, la androide recibió lo que su hija le daba con una sonrisa.

—Pero entonces ¿Qué le darás a Krilin? —La androide volvió a suspirar.

—Bulma me dijo que él diría que mientras estuviésemos Marron y yo no necesitaría nada más —soltó una risita—. Pero ahora caigo en cuenta que es posible que lo dijera para sacarme de ahí —ChiChi soltó una risita, Dieciocho la acompañó—. La ventaja es esta —colocó la maleta en la mesa y le mostró el dinero a ChiChi—, me pagó para que me deshiciera de Oolong, fue fácil —cerró la maleta.

—Bueno, puedes comprarle algo ahora —bebió de su café, Dieciocho colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Y ahí volvemos a la cuestión, que no sé qué regalarle —ChiChi rio.

—Un círculo de dudas —se miró el reloj—. Debo irme, Dieciocho. Es posible que Goten vuelva pronto de jugar con Trunks.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —ChiChi le sonrió.

—¡Yo también se conducir, mujer! —Dieciocho rio. ChiChi se levantó y besó a Marron en la mejilla, la pequeña soltó una risita.

—Adiós, tía ChiChi —la Son al notar aun el rostro lleno de dudas de la androide se le ocurrió algo.

—¿Por qué no le preparas algo de comer? ¿O le regalas algo casero? Algo que les nazca a ambas —Dieciocho miró a la mujer y se encogió de hombros.

—Daré otra vuelta por el centro comercial con Marron —ChiChi asintió y salió de la cafetería. Dieciocho miró a su hija y suavemente le acarició la oreja—. ¿Quieres unos aretes nuevos? Que combinen con ese bonito vestido—la niña le sonrió a su madre.

—¡Sí! Después se lo mostramos a papá —Dieciocho asintió.

Caminaron un lago rato por el centro comercial. Marron se cansó y Dieciocho tuvo que cargarla un tiempo, no le molestaba, adoraba cargarla. Su hija era una constante prueba de la humanidad que ella aun poseía.

—Mami ¿Qué le vamos a regalar a papá? —dijo Marron mientras Dieciocho salía de otra tienda sin haber comprado algo.

—No sé, Marron —siguió caminando.

—Puedo hacerle un lindo dibujo, si quieres —Dieciocho soltó una risita, para que luego le apareciera una idea.

—Eres una genia, Marron —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, la niña soltó una risita—. Ven, tengo una idea.

 _ **.**_

El día en la comisaría había sido duro, le habían mandado a varios lados de la ciudad a atrapar maleantes. Ahora lo que necesitaba era llegar a casa, abrazar a sus mujeres y dormir junto a su esposa, sí, paz y tranquilidad.

Apenas abrió la puerta, Marron se le lanzó encima casi tumbándolo.

—Hola, pequeña —dijo riendo cargándola con dulzura.

—¡Papi! —Marron le dio un beso en la mejilla, la niña irradiaba ternura a simple vista.

—¿Y tu madre? —preguntó Krilin notando la sala vacía, apenas bajó a su hija notó lo diferente que estaba— ¡Wow, Marron! ¡Qué hermoso vestido! —los ojitos de Marron brillaron.

—¿Te gusta, papi? —dio una vueltecita.

—Estás preciosa —soltando una risita, la niña corrió otra vez a abrazar a su padre.

—Buenas noches —Krilin levantó la vista y le sonrió a su esposa que estaba apoyada en la pared de la entrada a la cocina.

—Buenas noches —dijo Krilin levantando a su hija en brazos y levitando para darle un beso en los labios a su esposa.

—¿Ya puedo decirle, mami? —Marron estaba entusiasmada, y Dieciocho no la culpaba.

—¿Decirme qué? —Krilin estaba muy curioso.

—Ve a buscarlo, cariño —le dijo Dieciocho a su pequeña, Marron asintió, se bajó de los brazos de su padre y corrió escaleras arriba.

—¿Qué va a buscar? —Dieciocho soltó una risita y miró a su esposo con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Te diste cuenta que el cielo se oscureció hoy?

—¡Oh sí! ¿Quién invocó a Shenlong?—se sentó en el sofá, Dieciocho se sentó a su lado.

—Goku, iba a revivir a Kaio-sama… La cuestión es… —Krilin notó como un diminuto sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Dieciocho— Antes de eso Marron y yo estábamos con ChiChi en el centro comercial… Y me puse a pensar, que siempre compras cosas para nosotras… Yo nunca te he sorprendido… Nunca te he dado un regalo —Krilin se sonrojó un poco y se rascó la mejilla.

—No es necesario un regalo, Dieciocho. Si Marron y tú están conmigo ¿Qué más quiero? —El sonrojo de Dieciocho se hizo un poco más grande y suspiró.

—Le fui a pedir a Shenlong un deseo, quería saber que querrías tú de regalo… Lastimosamente no se pudo… Me siento una pésima esposa que no sabría que darte —se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—¡No, Dieciocho! ¡Ya lo dije! ¡Ustedes dos son mi mayor regalo! ¡Lo único que deseo! —La mujer lo miró entre sus manos.

—¡Listooooo! —Marron llegó y se sentó en la mitad de los dos. Dieciocho dejó de cubrir su rostro, el sonrojo aún permanecía en su rostro.

—Entrégaselo a papá, Marron —La rubiecita con una sonrisita le entregó una caja a su padre. Krilin abrió la caja y sonrió ante el obsequio. Era una fotografía, tomada ese mismo día, en donde Marron y Dieciocho sostenían un cartel que decía "Te amamos, papá/Krilin". El guerrero miró a sus mujeres, y se lanzó a abrazarlas. Ellas sonrieron y le devolvieron el abrazo, la pequeña totalmente feliz, y la mayor un poco sonrojada.

—Es un hermoso regalo, pero lo vuelvo a decir: Ustedes son mi mejor regalo. Las amo demasiado, con mi vida.

Dieciocho sonrió, ellos también eran su mejor regalo. Ellos eran su vida, los que la llenaban por completo.

—Lo sé.

 _ **Nota: ldjasklfjskfhsdkjhgkjfdkh Las escenas de Dieciocho en el capítulo 68 de Dragon Ball Súper fue tan hermoso que me inspiró a escribir esto…**_

 _ **Un poco tarde, sí. ¡Pero apenas es que termino el último trabajo del semestre! Hell Yeah!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado… Espero sus comentarios diciéndomelo :3 :3**_


End file.
